Coming to Conlusions
by Fire Child
Summary: Summary: A chance meeting at the mall.


Coming to Conlusions by Firechild Rating: T Summary: A chance meeting at the mall.

Santana Lopez was bitch and she knew it. As she fixed her perfectly formed ponytail in the bathroom at the mall in Lima, she was in for the perfect Saturday afternoon. Well, not exactly perfect. Brittany couldn't join her because she had caught Lord Tubbington smoking weed out of the dryer.

Or something.

She sighed and reapplied her powder. She was going to go yell at the terribly dressed people walking around the food court. Maybe she could make some of those North Lima High kids cry.

After a movie and bitchin' at the kids down front (who got scared and gave her all their popcorn and candy), Santana grabbed a copy of the latest Vogue from the newstand (which she would never tell Kurt she reads) and made her way down to the food court.

Excellent, she thought with a grin. Spread out across several tables was the monthly meeting of the geek population. Those who wore dragon t-shirts and had too much acne. She breathed in the deliciousness of fried and sugar laden treats and cracked her knuckles.

"Don't even think about it," said a voice from behind Santana. She turned around quickly, her Cheerios uniform swirling around her thighs.

Zizes.

Santana narrowed her eyes.

"You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn't."

Lauren sighed and pulled on her glasses. "Look, one of the kids from the club named Peter killed himself yesterday. They're not taking it so well."

"Oh," frowned Santana, her throat suddenly dry.

"Sucks for them."

Lauren raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Why are you here anyways, don't you have a cow convention of your own to attend?"

"I had to drop my brother off. He's their DM when he's home on weekends."

"I'm surprised you can fit in a car, the seats must be-"

"Do you ever stop Santana?"

The Latina opened and shut her mouth, not saying anything.

Lauren nodded to a nearby table. Santana rolled her eyes, but took a seat.

"We do have something in common you know. We're both straight up bitches when we want to be."

"Damn straight," said Santana. "And if you'll excuse me, I have some people to make fun of to meet my quota for the day."

"You have a quota?"

Santana nodded. "Look, fine. I'll leave the geekfreaks alone for the day, alright? But you and I ain't havin' this conversation."

Lauren took a sip of the soda she was drinking. "Look, I get it. It's easy to make fun of others when you don't feel comfortable in your own skin."

"Wha-wha-what? I feel comfortable in my own damn skin."

Lauren snorted. "That was one of the bold faced lies you have ever said, and believe me honey, you've said some around school. You lie to yourself and others that you're happy, but you're not. It's written across your face dumbass. You never like the boys you date."

"So? They're idiots. They'll never get out of Lima, especially that idiot P-"

"That's not the reason, and you know it."

Lauren flipped open a notebook on the table, and threw a picture at Santana.

"You can thank me for saving this from Jacob Ben Israel. Hopefully the idiot doesn't remember it existed by now."

Santana took it with a shaking hand. It was a picture of her and Brittany under the bleachers after a game. Brittany's Cheerio top was up and her hands were...

"Why the hell-"

"I maybe a bitch like you are Santana, but I do think Jacob's an ass and needs to be stopped sometimes."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Got anymore good blackmail pictures in there?"

Lauren smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She stood up from the table.

"Think about it. It seems like what you're doing doesn't make you happy Santana."

Santana looked down at the picture, her breath catching in her throat.

What did make her happy?

Blonde hair came to her mind.

She looked up, and Lauren was gone. The nerd squad meeting seemed to be over too, as the unwashed bodies of geekery were filing their way towards Spencers or the Arcade. She frowned and slipped the photo into her purse. She took her wallet out and went and got some Chinese food and sat back down and picked at it.

Maybe she really didn't feel comfortable in her own skin. She always slammed Kurt for being able to be what he wanted, but at the same time, she respected him. He could put together a good outfit better than anyone at McKinley.

And Brittany loved Kurt. She thought he was just amazing.

And Santana... loved Brittany. More than anything else in the world.

Fuck it, she was gay. She slammed down her chopsticks.

She took out her phone and saw she had a text from Brittany. She had sprung Lord Tubbington out of the neighbor's house. She caught him eating their turkey. Santana rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

She could hear the jeers now, ringing in her ears. The football team would have a field day if they thought she and Britney were more than friends. She had already been slushied once by Dave, and that was enough. The dye in those things did terrible things to her skin.

She frowned and stabbed the chicken and broccoli in her food.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? 


End file.
